Fuck Compton
Fuck Compton is a song by east coast hip hop artist Tim Dog. This song was a diss towards west coast hip hop, gangsta rap and the N.W.A. Lyrics Oh shit motherfuckers step to the rear and cheer Cause Tim Dog is here Let's get down to the nitty gritty And talk about a bullshit city Talking about niggas from Compton They're no comp and they truly ain't stomping Tim Dog, a black man's task I'm so bad I'll whip Superman's ass All you suckers that rif on the West Coast I'll dis and spray your ass like a roach You think you're cool with your curls and your shades I'll roll thick and you'll be yelling out raid A hard brother that lives in New York Where suckers are hard and we don't have to talk Shut your mouth 'fore we come out stomping Hey, yo Eazy! Fuck Compton! Fuck Compton Fuck Compton (Yeah!) Fuck Compton (Oh Yeah!) Fuck 'em (Why you dissing Eazy?) Cause the boy ain't shit Chew him with tobacco, and spit him in shit I'll crush Ice Cube, I'm cool wit Ice T But NWA ain't shit to me Dre, beating on Dee from "Pump it Up!"? Step to the Dog and get fucked up! I'm simplistic, imperialistic, idealistic And I'm kicking the ballistics Having that gang war We want to know what you're fighting for Fighting over colors? All that gang shit's for dumb motherfuckers! But you go on thinking you're hard Come to New York and we'll see who gets robbed! Take your jheri curls, take your black hats Take your wack lyrics and your bullshit tracks Now you're mad and you're thinking about stomping Well I'm from the South Bronx; fuck Compton! Fuck Compton Fuck Compton (Yeah!) Fuck Compton (Oh Yeah!) Fuck 'em Tim Dog and I'm the best from the East And all this Compton shit must cease So keep your eyes on the prize and Don't jeopardize my rhyme cause that's not wise You really think that you can rhyme Well come and get some of this loaded Tec-9 Bo bo bo shots are cold gunning And you'll really be a hundred miles and running You wanna play go ride in a sleigh I'm so large I fucked Michel'le In the bathroom we was boning You shoulda heard how the bitch was moaning Do do do do dooo do do do do do do do Shut the fuck up bitch, you can't sing You sound like a kid playing on a swing (Fuck you) I'm the man at hand to run the band That's in command You know who the fuck I am Tim Dog, what's my motherfucking name Tim Dog, that's my motherfucking game So whether you think that I'm just a myth That riff, the lift, the gift, the if, the fifth The shift, the spliff, that's in control, to hold To fold, to bold and make an ache and take and fake Wooh! and I'm still too great Fuck Compton Why It Sucks #This song started the east coast-west coast war. #He says "You know who the fuck I am" even though before this song, no one knew who Tim Dog was. #The chorus is just "Fuck Compton" over and over again. #The flow is terrible. #The beat sounds terrible and the lead in the beat sounds like a broken kazoo #He tried to diss a city which is stupid. #He tried to diss the N.W.A. who are one of the greatest hip hop groups of all time, not to mention they were very popular at the time and Tim Dog was virtually unknown. #The music video is terrible. The Only Redeeming Quality # The diss track led to Dr. Dre creating the iconic "Fuck Wit Dre Day" which ended Tim Dog's career. Music Video Tim Dog - Fuck Compton Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Tim Dog Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:1990s Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs that are way too long